Making Friends With A Captain
by Pricat
Summary: A story revolving around a certain Guardian beginning to befriend Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel
1. Chapter 1

Rocket was inventing in the tech lab in the compound despite it being late night/early morning until he heard soft humming or singing making his ears perk up with curiousity wondering where it was coming from, which was the kitchens making him leave the space he was working in, goijg onto all fours seeing Carol on the floor with her cat of sorts making him surprised, unaware that Carol sensedthat somebody was there, despite singing something called Soft Kitty which was kind of soothing to Rocket.

"Huh, Rockie what're you doing in here, I thought there was a Skrull in here?" Carol asked surprised.

"S-sorry if I scared you which would be impossible, knowing you." he admitted to her being shy, making Carol get it, as the others had told her about hI'm, surprised her singing had encouraged him to come in here, seeing Rocket nod because he was kind of feeling lonely, hoping the others would not make a big deal out of this.

"It's alright, besides I'm still getting used to things too, as well as Goose." Carol said seeing the brown-red furred male nodding, remembering how it had been hard for him to adjust first coming here, the difference was that he was friends with some of them of sorts ke with Thor while Carol did not so was telling her stuff making Carol laugh a little along with making Goose smirk, because he had been wary of Rocket.

"You know you can sit with us, Rockie, Goose isn't going to hurt you, if that's what you're worrying about." Carol assured him.

He guessed he could try, coming over on all foursnervously, making Carol curious, wondering why he was so shy, being a fellow Avenger but also a Guardian of the Galaxy guessing he just needed help knowing what made Goose feel better when like this, hoping he would not get mad at her scratching behind his ears gently making said raccoon male begin to relax.

"I do this when Goose is frightened or like this, and recent events have done that, I guess." Carol said.

"What's it like to blow things up, with your sparkle fists?" Rocket said to her making her grin.

"It's pretty cool, if that's what you mean." she said to him making him grin.

Later the next morning, the others wondered why a certain furry Avenger/Guardian of the Galaxy was in such a good mood, unaware of that he had been hanging out with Carol and Goose seeing him smirk at Carol drinking coffee seeing Goose nuzzle against his armoured leg making him smile. like a Chesire cat.

"Why're you so curious about why I'm in a good mood?" he asked them.

He was eating up, as they were going to train, seeing Goose going to find Nick, finding him in his office.

* * *

"How're you feeling after last night, Rockie?" Carol asked.

"I'm alright I guess, but your sparkle fists are awesome." Rocket said.

It was later that day and after training, but Carol and the others were hanging out, noticing that Rocket was quiet, so was wondering if he was alright, noticing him looking at Stormbreaker, Thor's weapon unaware that he and Groot had helped Thor make it so was keeping that from her until he could trust her more which the others knew.

She was letting him take his time in trusting her, like with the others, so was letting him be seeing him going to invent seeing Nick get it seeing that Goose had been making friends with the brown-red furred raccoon male along with Carol seeing her nod, so would keep trying, despite training noticing that somebody had taken or borrowed one of the jets.

"Rockie knows how to pilot jets, that's amazing!" Carol said as she had pilot skils.

"He does, but he might be in trouble, when he gets his furry butt back here." Steve said.

She was then flying off into the skies, without a using a jet, stunning Rocket as he had no idea she could do that, making her chuckle at this as they were racing each other, having a blast, not caring if they got in trouble.

"I didn't know you used to be an Air Force pilot, that's impressive." Rocket said.

"Yeah and part of the Starforce, which was sort of like you and your friends." Carol told hik.

After they got back to the compound, the others were curious about what had happened, because there was a grin on Rocket's furry face despite Nick wanting to talk to him making Carol hope he would be alright.


	2. Mohawks

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and hope you all enjoy, and this one was inspired by my being enamoured with Carol having a mohawk so one thing led to another in my mind.**

**In this one after seeing Carol's mohawk thinking that it's awesome which I agree with, Rocket decides to try and make his own until Carol explains that just being himself is good enough like what she told Ms Marvel in Marvel Rising Secret Warriors.**

* * *

"Wow, your mohawk looks awesome, Marv." Rocket said to Carol, after noticing the half alien and human female's mohawk so was curious about her mohawk makimg her grin at the btown-red furred male's curiousity.

It was a few days later, and the others were busy so Carol was helping keep him out of trouble, or messing around with things he should not be touching seeing her mohawk plus seeing Goose nuzzling her leg making Rocket smirk at that because it was cute wondering how he had met Carol.

"Just be careful, as he did take out Fury's eye, even though he made up a story that the Kree burnt the eye out." Carol told him making Rocket curious.

"Really, how did a cat do that?" Rocket asked amused.

Carol knew this was amusing the male, as this kind of stuff made him curious, knowing it might blow his mind if he knew that Goose was an alien, that just looked like a cat knowing people would freak out if they saw his tentacles, deciding to let him see impressing Rocket instead of freakimg out.

"That's pretty cool, but what kind of creature is your pet?" he asked her.

"He's a Flerken, Rockie, and has pocket dimensions, but they look like cats, to the point where Firy adopted him." Carol said to him.

"It's still cool, you know?" Rocket said.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing, or trying to do?" Carol heard Steve yelling at somebody, makimg her roll her eyes at the guess of who it might be seeing Rocket making or trying to do a mohawk like hers using styling gel making her amused, by his antics.

"I was trying to look cool like you, alright?" he said making her surprised, despite Thor being amused as well by his friends's antics plus he was enamouredwith Carol, hoping that Rocket could help him, makimg Carol sigh guessing he was just trying to make friends with her

"Rockie you don't have to change your appearance to get my friendship." Carol said to him.

"Really, you sure about this, Marv?" Rocket asked her confuse seeing her nod, as it reminded her of Ms Mravel.

"Yep I can be pretty great to the point where Fury summoned me, but you just gotta be you." Carol told him.

He guessed she was right, undoijg the mohawk, relieving her and the others, seeing Carol agree, seeing his fur messy which was kind of cute seeing him go do stuff seeing Goose nuzzle her leg wanting attention, picking him up gently guessing he wanted a snack hoping Rocket was alright making snacks seeing said male working on something in the tech lab, leaving a snack while he was busy.

"We should leave him be, Goose." Carol told the feline as they were going to have an adventure.


	3. An New Addition To The Compound

**A/N**

**Here's more of the series and stunned that so many people like this, but talking to my friend today at Starbucks and we created an new character that was in the Quantum Zone but a combo of Carol and Rocket's DNA like if some of Rocket's fur ended up floating in there alomg with some of Carol's DNA molecules were also there creating a female raccoon kid that has furry sparkle fists and cosmic energy, along with Rocket's smarts despite having autism/Aspergers.**

**In this one, Carol and Rocket makecan new friend named Rikki that has been in the Quantum Zone but found her way to Terra to the compound despite having cosmic powers and shy which makes Carol and Rocket along with the others determined to help her.**

* * *

"Wow, another member of your species and she looks cute, but where did she come from?" Carol asked Rocket, seeing a shy female raccoon in a purple shirt with boots and had furry sparkle fists making Carol confused seeing the others curi seeing the female hiding behind Rocket's back.

"Let ushelp you, as you're safe here, and good you at least trust Rockie." she told the female kit seeing she had short messy hair so Hulk and the others wanted to give her a check up just in case seeing Rocket leading her to the lab.

"Ho,y crutack she was in ghe Quantum Zone, and has powers like Carol, plus she might have Aspergers." Tony said impressing the others as she was scared.

"Do you have an name, little one?" Hulk asked softly seekng her nod.

"Riki." she answerdd softly makimg tnem smile.

"Awww it's alrigjt Riki, you'll learn to trust us." Rocket said to her.

Carol was showing Rimi her cosmic powers impressing her, doimg the same, grinning because she was curkous about thimgs after being in tne Quantum Zone so was not usedto thisworld, curious about these people especially Rocket, seeimg she washungry, which Carol was getting her makimg the cosmic poweredfemale kit curious.

"It's alright, milk and cookies are a popular snack on this planet, but thimgs are gonna be alright." Carol assured her.

Riki was eating them and liking them, along with the milk making them chuckle knowing they could help her adjust to things plus it would be her first night in the compound knowing that she might be restless, noticing that she liked his new armour.

* * *

That night, Riki was finding it hrd to sleep as she was somewhere new, plus she thought if she went to sleep and woke up, she would be back in the Quantum Zone so was gettimg out of bed and trainijg with her powers instead of sleeping which some of the others could hear, especially Carol and Rocket wondering what she was doing up makimg Rikki quiet because she didn't know how to explain, without bursting into emotion, makijg Rocket get it.

"Because she's been in the Quantum Zone for too long, she thinks she'll just wake up back there which won't happen, sheneeds our help." he told Carol seeing her agree hoping that she was alright seeijg Rikki tiring out, resisting sleep despite Rocket telling her that it would be alright, seeing her pass out srappimg his man scarf around the female kit's neck which Carol thought was cute.

"Yeah we have to look out for her, you know?" he told her as she nodded.

"Alright Rockie, but I think she's imprinting with you, you know?" Carol said.

He nodded as he was carrying her back to her room, or the room that they had made for her, tucking her in letting her rest, since they needed to help Rikki control her cosmic powers like Carol had despite the fact she was younger going back to tne tech-lab, as inventing would help him figure out how he could help Rikki and her powers sighing seeing it was almost sunrise going to make himself coffee well strong coffee that s.

"Rikki isn't the only one who needs sleep, you know?" Carol to,d him, as he knew this was true,

He was going there but he was checking on Rikki seeing she was sleeping relieving him, going to his room.


	4. Space Racing

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories, so hope everybody that has been enjoying so far likes this one, which was inspired by something in one of the Endgame trailers so this should be good.**

**In this one, Carol and Rocket race each other in space, something they do a lot which the others did not know about until now plus helps Rocket deal with his niece who visits for Spring Break which impresses him.**

* * *

"Wait, where's Carol going, along with a certain furboy?" Tony asked, unaware that Carol and Rocket were having a pilot off which they hid from the others plus it cheered Rocket up, seeing him in the Milano, taking off making Carol grin taking off after him glowing with her cosmic energy.

She was having fun hearing Rocket chuckle, because this was pretty fun because the others were unsure of things so this was helping seeing how fast Carol was going which impressed him.

"What's wrong, am I going too fast for you, Rockie?" she said making him grin.

"Bring it on, Marv!" Rocket said doing aerial stunts, unaware that the others were watching from the compound, astounding them making Steve shake his head at the antics seeing Thor impressed by this, despite the others sighing.

Later when they got back to the compound, Carol and Rocket were fist bumping, after what had happened unaware that the others found out what they had been doing seeing the others glaring making Rocket wonder what was going on.

"We saw what you two were doing, you know?" Nebula said to him making Carol annoyed, because she and Rocket had been having fun racing against each other seeing Rocket go off hoping he was alright while petting Goose.

* * *

A few days later, Carol and the others heard laughter seeing a female brown-red furred youngster wearing a bandanna and pendant around her furry neck making her curious seeing Rocket running after her, seeing the youngster had powers, chuckling helping him out making Rocket relieved that she was helping since his niece was spending time with him since it was Spring Break and her parents had sent her.

"This is Cherry, my niece from Toronto and her parents sent her, because it's Spring Break and yes, she has powers." Rocket said making Carol curious seeing Cherry was curious about her uncle and his friends, because she thought he was awesome which made Carol grin

"She is very cute, let's hope Thor does not see her, you know?" she said making him smirk, like when in the past, he hd a scheme or plan which made her relieved after a few days ago when then the others had made him annoyed because they had been racing hearing giggling making tnem what was boing on seeing Cherry had Stormbreaker and Thor trying to get it back making Rocket shake his furry head.

"Alright kid, that's funny and all, but Thor needs that back." Carol said maming Cherrybrelent, impressing Rocket, seeing Thor relieved to get Stormbreaker back seeing Carol tending to Goose making Rocket relieved, impressed she was good with little kids lije his niece getting something to drink.


	5. The Biggest Hug In the Galaxy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the series, and I could not help myself, after finally seeing Captain Marvel and then saying that I want Carol to give Rocket the biggest hug in the galaxy which led to this one.**

**In this one, Rocket ain't happy about Spring cleaning and Carol forcing him to, until Carol starts learning about Groot, then she tells him about Maria and Monica which gives our furboy feels so Carol decides to do something, hug him.**

* * *

"Why do I have to do this, Marv?" Rocket asked Carol, as there was a buttload of stuff and boxes in his room, making it messy, since the others had did spring cleaning so Carol was making Rocket do his, which annoyed the brown-red furred male.

"It's Spring cleaning, Rockie, plus your room is kind of messy." Carol admitted staring at something, which was from when Groot was little.

_I didn't know he raised him, which I can relate to, being a mother myself, and hope Monica's alright._

"Be careful alright, Marv?" Rocket said despite not looking at her, making her curious asking him, about it making Rocket sigh, as he was surprised hearing she was a mom making him wonder what species the kid was, making her grin at his quirkiness.

"Monica's a human kid, not a tree like Groot, but I get it." she replied to him.

While he was cleaning up, Carol was telling him about that, and he was telling her about lookijg after Groot when he was a sapling amusing her, which made a grin cross his furry face relieving her thinking he was mad at her, fir making him do this, until finding domething in common had distracted him to the point where he was done stunning him up.

He was curious seeing Carol looking at a photo as it was of Maria and Monica .

"Hmm, who're they? Rocket asked her curiously.

"My friend, Maria and her daughter, Monica, who know about my powers, Rockie." she to,d him makimg him get it, hoping that they were alright unlike what happened to Groot which hurt, making Carol sense he was sad wanting to hug him, knowing he trusted her enough.

"What're you up to, Marv?" Rocket asked concerned as she wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug, making him surprised and shaky, since normally Groot hugged him.

She could hear him getting choked up making her surprised by his reaction, because he was normally the bravest and good with tech, guessing he bottled his emotions up so was letting it out stunning Thor walking in.

"Thor, give us a moment, alright?" Carol told him stroking Rocket's furry head, hearing him sniffling making her wonder, if he was alright.

"I'm alright, M-Marv." he said while sort of enjoying the hug seeing her let go.

Thor wondered what had happened, but Rocket was deciding to keep the hug to himself, going to the tech-lab.


	6. Meeting Her Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and hope people like, as I love where it's going.**

**In this one, Maria and Monica visit the compound much to Carol's delight because she has told the others about them, including Rocket making them curious about things, especially Monica discovering the tech-lab seeing Rocket testing out an Iron Man suit.**

* * *

"Hey, Carol's friend is here at the compound, which should make her happy." Rocket heard Thor say, making him curious as Carol had been talking about Maria a lot which he got because he had family too that were de-evolved sighing going to be alone for a while making Carol get it.

"Yes Maria is very important to me, along with Monica, and she brought her with her." Carol replied to them hoping Monica would be safe here along with Maria looking at the ring on her finger, hoping they would have fun here, seeing them impressed seeing Monica hugging her along with Maria making her giggle.

"This is so cool, like mom told me!" Monica said to her making Carol chuckle, hoping Rocket was alright because she wanted him to meet Maria since she had told him about her and Monica when they had been spring cleaning, even though he was shy, deciding to make coffee and tea making Monica excitable, asking if she was goimg to use her powers, like when she had been at their house.

"Yes sweetie, and know you liked that, from last time." Carol replied to her making Thor and the others curious, going to thekitchen plus she was deciding to bring Rocket coffee hoping he was alright.

"Lady Marvel you alright, where's Captain Rabbit?" Thor asked her, making her sigh hoping Rocket was alright, guessing he was in the tech-lab piuring coffee and tea into cups impressing the others including Monica, seeing Carol leaving with a mug of coffee, for Rocket following her, seeing Rocket in an Iron Man suit using the rocket boosters hovering.

"Oh hey Marv, I thought you'd be with your friend, Maria?" Rocket said to her landing on the floor unaware that Monica was watching, making Rocket nervous, seeing this was the kid that Carol had been talking about, seeing the girl asking questions, seeing the brown-red furred male quiet making Monica get it, like when Carol had came back after a long time, knowing her mom was curious seeing Rocket doing target practice, using repulsor blasts.

"Rockie are you showing off?" Carol asked him, as he stopped seeing she'd brought him coffee, guessing she had made coffee, using her sparkle fists makimg Monica giggle, curious about him, which Carol got, seeing Goose there nuzzling the girl's leg making a small grin cross Rocket's furry face impressing Carol.

"Yeah, Goose has been hanging out at the compound." Carol told her making Monica grin, seeing Rocket curious about the girl.

"Be gentle, Rockie is a bit shy, but is a good friend." Carol told her, making Monica get it, hearing Maria asking where they were, hearing Carol say to her that she had been showing Monica around, guessing that Rocket was hiding, in case Maria got curious makijg Carol get it and would talk to him later hopimg that he was alright going to hang out with Maria hearing Monica telling Maria, what she had seen in the tech-lab.

* * *

"Woo-boo, check out those loops!" Rocket yelled happily, as he was using his ship to go flying for a while, to clear his furry head since the others including Carol sometimesencouragedhim to get out of the tech-lab sometimes, and with Carol's friends here, he felt like goimg flying.

It was pretty late at night/early morning when he was returning to the Avengers compound, yawning getting out of his ship since flying wiped him out of energy going to make himself coffee humming to himself uaware that Carol was up, relieved he was back, hugging him because she had been worried about him after she and Maria had put Monica to bed.

"Rockie you alright, not injured?" she asked him making coffee using her hands.

"Yeah I can handle myself, but I know you care about me, Marv." he told her.

"Yeah, plus Maria was curious after Monica told her, about you." she said.

He was surprised hearing her say that, but was unsure of Maria and Monica, which Carol got because it had taken him a while to get used to her, assuring him that Monica was a pretty friendly kid, like when she had came back aftervbeing gone for six years and finding her having powers awesome, so she would find Rocket awesome.

"I guess I can try with your kid, as she was impressed seeing me in that armour." he told her making her smile at his words.


	7. Picnic Antics

**A/N**

**So here's more but this one was inspired by my friend and I imagining the Avengers having a picnic so one thing led to another in my head, and hope the people that have been enjoying the series like this idea.**

**In this one, it's Spring so the Avengers decide to have a picnic, which Rocket is confused by so Carol is helping him understand along with helping him bring something food related to the picnic besides Ant-Man scaring ants off.**

* * *

"What's a picnic, Sparkle fists?" Rocket asked, making Carol grin despite the others along with Maria and Monica surprised, by what Rocket just asked, guessing they didn't have much picnics in space.

"No, we basically race among other things and have adventures." Rocket said to them, making Monica impressed by his answer.

"Picnics are fun, trust us, but we have to get ready, like bring food to it, for everybody to enjoy." Steve said, making the others excited and getting ready as Rocket saw Nebula scowling, letting her be, while figuring out what to bring, knowing Hulk was going to bring cookies, seeing Carol nod guessing they could go to the bakery which Rocket guessed was alright, wondering what Scott was going to do.

"Since I can talk to ants, I can keep gnem away from the picnic so it does not get ruined." he said to Rocket

"We should get going, on our picnic mission." Carol said to him as he nodded leaving the compound.

Tony noticed that Nebula was not happy about this social situation, so would try to improve her mood, guessing she did not know how awesome picnics were.

* * *

"You sure they'll like cupcakes, Marv?" Rocket asked as he and Carol were walking out of a bakery in Manhattan, because they had to bring food for the picnic so Carol had brought cake with the frosting looking the colours of her uniform the way Rocket had asked for orange and blue frosting and sprinkles on them, to represent the colours of the Milano which Carol thought adorable.

"Yes they will, Rockie, you don't need to worry." she assured him, seeing him staring at trees imagining them as Groots until feeling Carol's hand on his furry shoulder snapped him out of it.

"Sorry Carol, just lost in thought, you know?" he said makijg her get it, he had a certain tree on his mind knowing the picnic would be fun, guessing Monica was at the park with the others, probably on the playground seeing Maria hug her makimg Rocket smile at that.

He saw Thor had brought Asgardian beer makimg Rocket curious about it, plus Hulk had brought Hulk-sized cookies besides seeing football gear, guessing football was on the cards seeing Hulk excited putting on football gear makimg Carol chuckle.

"This should be fun, and crazy, with the guys we have." Rocket said seeing Nebula in football gear making Tony grin, because this might make her like picnics, so was joining in making Maria nervous, knowing things might get crazy.

"She'll be alright, she took on the Kree, how hard can this be?" Rocket said to her.

Things were getting epic but the guys were getting carried away worrying Carol, in case anybody got hurt, which Rocket got knowing enough was enough firing at the football, so that they would stop annoying Hulk.

"It was Carol, besides you guys were getting carried away." Rocket told him.


	8. Pet names and Pranks

**A/N**

**Here's more of the series, and hope everybody likes, plus I got a little inspiration from Endgame for this one, but not spoiling anything as it involves something Carol called my boy and if you have seen it, you know what it is or what I mean but still love Carol.**

**"So after hearing Carol call her incle a certain name jokingly invokes Cherry, Rocket's niece to prank her involving frosting but makes amends after Carol talks to her about that.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Nobody calls uncle Rockie that, and gets away with it!" Rocket heard his young niece, Cherry say as he saw she was planning a prank on Carol because she had heard her call her uncle a certain nickname that rubbed the kit wdirely, not getting that Carol was just joking, hoping to stop the prank or warn her, what Cherry was planning.

"Why so worried, as Carol can take a joke, you know yr niece is getting like you." Starlord pointed out, makimg Rocket agree hearing Monica and the others laughing hysterically seeing frosting on Carol's cheeks and face making Rocket fce palm.

"It wasn't me, Marv, it was my niece, Cherry!" he said gulping hoping she was not md at him seeing her confused as she thought his niece liked her until Rocket explained makimg her guess, that Cherry thought something else so would talk to her after getting cleaned up getting an idea as Monica was a kid like Cherry smirking making Maria wonder what he was up to saying he had an idea to calm Cherry down, since she would be staying with them.

"Good idea, as it might help her out, but Carol looked cute in frosting." she said to him seeing him nod hopimg Carol was not too mad.

* * *

"Why did you cover my aunt in frosting, Cherry, it was funny, but why?" Monica asked Cherry as the two of them were hanging out, so Rocket's plan was bearing fruit makimg him very happy as Monica might help her come out of her shell.

"I was protecting my uncle, alright?" Cherry replied to her, makimg Rocket guess that was kind of sweet sighing, because she was not good at trusting other kids because of how they tendedt to her powers knowing Monica was different, seeing Carol join them, after getting cleaned up from Cherry's prank.

"Can I talk to Cherry alone for a bit?" Carol asked Monica seeing her go off.

"Let me guess, you have a prank you're gonna pull on me?" Cherry asked her.

"No I'm not, but my calling your uncle that, we're just joking around." Carol said to her.

"I guess so, but sorry for covering you in frosting." Cherry replied to her making Carol grin.

She knew that kids made mistakes, and Cherry was just a kid albeit a furry one which Rocket thought cute, relieved that Cherry had apologised to Carol about that prank hoping she was alright.


End file.
